deblobfandomcom-20200213-history
Inky (Species)
Inkies are the main enemies in the de Blob series. Basic Inky soldiers are seen wearing white helmets and carrying white batons to attack with, while other variants are equipped with different apparel and weapons. Background Inkies are color hating creatures from a distant location. They invaded Chroma City in de Blob, removing all color from the city, and eventually the entire planet of Raydia. In de Blob 2, they took over Prisma City and tried once again to drain the city and later the planet of its color. They are led by their leader Comrade Black and are the main enemies in the games. They come in many varieties, both as foot soldiers and as pilots of war machines. They also employ a wide variety of traps and devices to deter anyone who opposes them. Types of Inkies Here is a list of all the types of Inkies that are seen in the de Blob games: *Inky: A basic Inky foot soldier. Chases after Blob and tries to whack him with a baton. In de Blob 1, the baton can ink Blob, but in de Blob 2 it can't. *Sergeant Inky: A slightly more powerful version of the basic Inky with a poisonous ink baton. *Shepherd: An Inky that uses Hypnodiscs to try to drop Blob in nearby ink pools. *Heavy inky: An Inky armed with an ink-spraying gun that works like a flamethrower. *Armored inky: A large Inky wearing heavy armor that protects him from damage and lets him use charge attacks. *Grenadier inky: An Inky that throws ink bombs. *Electric inky: An Inky that uses electric spin attacks. *Blob Inky: A mutated Inky that can turn into a puddle and try to get underneath Blob to attack him with spikes. *Winged Inky: A mutated Inky that can fly and shoot ink at Blob. *Elite Inky: A genetically modified Inky infused with color, which can only be killed by Blob if they are the same color. In de Blob 1, they behave exactly the same as a normal Inky but are faster and more agile. In de Blob 2, they can throw ink bombs, do spin attacks, and sometimes change their color. *Spikey Inky: An Inky who wears a spiked helmet so he can't be squashed, but is vulnerable to charge attacks. He also carries a bazooka that fires homing missiles. War Machines In addition to Inky foot soldiers, INKT also utilizes various machines that are piloted by Inkies: * Inky Jet Bike: An Inky riding a floating bike that can accelerate to very high speeds and drop Leechbots. Attacks Blob by trying to ram into him, but can sometimes lose control and crash. * Inky Turret: A stationary cannon that tracks Blob's movement and shoots ink blasts at him. * Inky Mortar: A stationary cannon that randomly launches ink blasts from very long distances, usually from high altitudes. * Inky Tank: An armored vehicle that tracks Blob's movement and shoots ink blasts at him as it patrols the area. Trivia *Inkies speak a language of barcode, but the pre-level comics translate it into english. *An Inky also appears in the Blue Tongue Entertainment logo, where he paints the logo in white, until Blob appears to defeat it, making the word "blue" in "bluetongue" coloured blue with a splat. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Inkies Category:INKT Foot Soldiers